futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Finlandball
Greater Finlandball will be an alternate universe Finlandball that rules over Estoniaball, Kareliaball, Murmanskball, and Azoresball. The capital is Helsinkiball (but the largest city is New Ouluball), the national sport is Skiing-on-stilts, and the official religion is Monikaism. History Pre-Monikan History Pre-Russian-Finnish war Before the Russian-Finnish war, in 2201 Russiaball anschlussed the Baltic states in order to re-establish the Soviet Union. However, as Estonia is a Finnish ally, this naturally caught Finnish attention. Then the war ensued. The Russian-Finnish war (2201-2233) During the war, Finlandball invaded Russian Estoniaball, with a large amount of troops. The Finns won against the Russians in Estoniaball in 2218, and the Russians soon started an invasion of Finnish Lapland. The Finns however, pushed the Russians all the way back to where we see today, giving Finlandball Kareliaball and Murmanskball. The Estonian Vote (2234) After the war had ended, the Government of Finlandball gave Estoniaball the vote to either join Finlandball or stay seperate. And surprisingly, an overwhelming 97.8% of people voted to join, and that is how Estoniaball is now a Finnish province. The Azores Exchange (2237) In 2237, Portugalball was starting to get weary of invasions from Spain, so they wanted to have protection. Seeing how strong Greatest Finlandiaball was, they offered the Archipelago of Azores in exchange for protection. The Finno-Earth Wars (2287) In a despicable act of Nationalism, Greater Finlandball attacked Earth Confederationball, and swiftly lost in just 5 hours. Pro-Monikan History The second Finnish-Earth wars (2360-2362) In order to liberate themselves from the oppressive world-government, the Greater Finnish Government revolted. With the powers of the new religion of Monikaism, they took back all the Finnish land, the acquired land from the Russian-Finnish war, and Leningrad. Martian Finlandball In 2278, the government of Greater Finland sent out a space mission to create a mining colony on Mars. They arrived with 74 Finns, 13 Austrian-Bavarians, 9 North Americans, 5 Japanese, and 2 South-African Unioners. Together, they landed on Mars and founded Martian Finlandball. Time travel It was discovered by accident in Greatest Finlandiaball. By combining a Nokia, Salmiakki, Radioactive waste, and Herring DNA, a Finlandic by the name of Jergow Krakowski from the Karelian area created the first time machine. It has now spread across all of Greatest Finlandiaball, and all future countryballs are a result of a Finn messing with the past. Relations Fellow weebs- I will help any fellow weebaoo in need. Second Californian Republicball- We both hate Fascists, Communists, and Anarchists. Oceanic Empireball- I like you. I don't know why, but I do. South-African Unionball- You were good while you lasted. Estonian Empireball- I miss you, please come back. American Imperialist Empireball- while I'm not a big fan of Imperialism myself, I will help out a fellow Monikan. I am offended as a scout main though that you would think so lowly of Gods gift to all women. Republic of Tongaball - You are relevant now. Have fun! Nanbitswanaball- Cannot into corruption. He is good. Kazakh Caliphateball- You are friends with Chinaball and Russiaball. Imperialist South Koreaball: 'STUPID EVIL MONARCHY IMPERIALIST SCUM! ' Communists- MORE LIKE COMMON-ISTS HAHAHAHAHA SUCK IT! Largest cityballs Other cities include New Tallinnball, Degrootshireball, Rovaniemiball, Turkuball, and Ohut Kärkiball. Map Purple= Core Finland Yellow= Karelia Pink= Murmanskball Orange= Azoresball Light-blue= Estoniaball Category:Finlandball Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Estoniaball Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Republic Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Anarchist Category:Nordic Category:Monikaismball Category:Finno-Ugric Category:Northern Europe Category:Europe Category:Can into space Category:Russiaball Category:Anti-Russian Category:Monika lovers